Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark is a cute and tomboyishly beautiful gray and white skunk who appears in LPS. Her special talent is making people laugh and is a great comedian. She is known to get carried away when trying to make the fellow pets laugh. She's Zoe's best friend. Pepper has many jokes up her sleeve, and this can cause a bit of...destruction. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is kind of brash, and is easily offended if the other pets don't laugh at her jokes. A good example of this is when Pepper gets her pistachio pudding shoes in Penny for Your Laughs, but when showing them off and trying to make a scream, Sunil tells her that her pudding gags are old. This causes Pepper to walk off sadly, leaving a trail of odor behind her.Her friends do not care what kind of animal she is they love her the way she really is funny. When Pepper is happy, she lets out a good smell of peppermint. When she is sad, she lets out a bad smell. Pepper Clark's Appearance and Outfits Pepper is a curvy, light gray skunk with gray coloring inside of her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are a pale shade of pink with a slight red hue. Her hair is sometimes a tuft of pale blue-gray bangs in the promotional material. In Blythe's fashion show she wears a blue sparkly clown suit with a matching hat with a pink flower sticking from it on her suit she has a boutonnière which squirts water from it the last thing she wears is a puffy pink clown wig and a red clown nose For the pet ball Pepper wears a colorful outfit with many pockets stitched on it her boutonnière is also attached to this outfit and a pink flower on one ear In episode 13 Pepper wears an outfit from India which is green with many designs from India on it she also has a beaded headband and two gold earings In the sweet shop song Pepper wears a gray and white puffy wig which has some candy hair ribbons and a blue dress In episode 19 she wears yellow and blue eyeshadow and her bangs are held up high In Lotsa Luck, Pepper wears 2 purple bow for her hair, purple and pink dress/skirt, and freckles, She had now had a pink headgear, a pink sweater with balloons and lighting bolts, bacon like hairstyle and scarecrow's hat. Gallery blythe_style___pepper_by_fercho262-d69reap.png lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg|"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"|link=yes tumblr_mh5xwffiM01r4fihmo1_1280.png|Clown Pepper LPS_006_07-570x420.jpg|I'm feeling a bit peckish!|link=Yes tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo10_400.png tumblr_mdo138KxW21rk41kzo1_500.png hi__pepper_clark_by_angelilps-d5njsjw.png Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png PHJoniTjTsh2MR_1_l.jpg LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg lps-s1-ep07-image04_570x420.jpg Tumblr mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2 1280.png|Arguing with Zoe tumblr_mgmz5rjyeD1s008vgo8_400.png pepper.jpeg peper.jpeg fojejo.jpeg Tumblr midohlwyri1s008vgo2 1280.png Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5 500.png LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo4 1280.png LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg 99882 lps pets with personality pack .jpg tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso8_1280.jpg tumblr_mkvvndFcAh1r2mt4ao1_1280.png tumblr_mlm5jqb12M1qdtqtso1_1280.png Pepper's Tail of Love.jpg Category:Pets Category:Female